


By the Book

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 706: Snape's Library - The Book of Spells.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	By the Book

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 706: Snape's Library - The Book of Spells. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

By the Book

~

Severus sighed. “Anyone know how to kill zombies?”

“You can’t kill something that’s already dead,” Kingsley said. “But I read once that beheading works.” 

Lucius grunted. “Worth a try.” He cast a slicing hex, which lopped off the head of the closest zombie. Unfortunately, while the head did roll away, the zombie’s body kept advancing. “Hm, not as definitive as I’d like.” 

“Fire?” suggested Narcissa.

“We’ll just have flaming zombies,” said Severus. He eyed Dumbledore. “You’ve faced zombies before. What did you do?” 

“I ran away, actually,” said Dumbledore.

Severus groaned. 

Kingsley frowned. “That’s what the _Book of Spells_ advocates.”

~

“Well that’s not an option,” snapped Narcissa. “We need to destroy them.” 

“We all agree with you,” said Severus gently. “But we need a method.”

“I already told you my idea.” Narcissa pouted. “Just because it’s not in the _Book of Spells_ doesn’t mean it won’t work.” 

“All right, let’s try it,” said Lucius. “ _Incendio_!”

The closest zombie was engulfed in flame, but didn’t seem perturbed. It continued to shamble towards them, moaning unintelligibly. 

“Right,” Severus said, “that may work eventually, but it’ll take time.”

“Which we don’t have,” said Lucius, pushing Narcissa behind him. 

Kingsley snapped his fingers. “Fiendfyre!”

~

“Is that from the _Book of Spells_?” Severus asked. 

“No.” Kingsley shrugged. “But we’re running out of options.” 

“Agreed.” Dumbledore stepped forward, wand raised. “I’ll cast Fiendfyre, but it’s difficult to control. It may attack us.” 

“If you handle the zombies,” said Severus, “I’ll shield us from the fire.” 

“And the Manor?” said Lucius.

“You said Malfoy Manor could save itself,” Kingsley said. 

Lucius scowled. “Not from fire!”

“I can try to protect the house, too,” said Severus. “But perhaps—”

Lucius’ eyes narrowed. “What?”

Severus coughed. “Well, _he’s_ there.”

“So?” Lucius asked. 

“Oh! Severus wants to kill him,” breathed Narcissa.

~

“Kill?” Dumbledore coughed. “Capture, you mean?”

“Right,” said Severus.

“Oh.” Lucius blinked. “He’ll escape. He always does.” 

“The Anti-Apparation wards are still up,” Kingsley said. “He’ll have to walk out past us. There are five of us.”

“He’s the best duellist I’ve ever seen.” Lucius’ hand trembled.

Dumbledore hummed. “I’m decent as well.” 

“Salazar.” Lucius shook his head. “If we attempt this and fail, nowhere will be safe. And Pettigrew’s with him, too.”

Severus snorted. “I can handle Pettigrew.” 

“While you shield us from Fiendfyre?” Narcissa asked. “You’re a powerful wizard, Severus, but—”

Kingsley clasped Severus’ hand. “I’ll shield us.” 

~

“Well,” said Dumbledore, “it seems we’ve a plan. And none too soon since I must cast Fiendfyre _now_ for it to work. Stand back, please.”

As they all edged back, Kingsley pulled Severus aside. “Capture?”  
Severus smiled tightly. 

Kingsley sighed. “Don’t the Horcruxes prevent him from dying?”

“According to Regulus’ research in the _Book of Spells_ , if his body’s destroyed, there’s a delay while his soul regenerates another.” 

“How long a delay?” 

“No idea.” 

“So there’d be a tight schedule to find and destroy the others.” 

“Yes.” Severus stared into Kingsley’s eyes. “What do you think?”

Kingsley exhaled. “Let’s try.” 

~

Dumbledore cried out a word, and the world was engulfed in flame. 

“ _Protego Maxima_!” shouted Kingsley, and his shield shimmered into place around them. 

Severus moved to the edge of the shield, through which he could still feel the heat of the Fiendfyre. As he stared into the flames, he thought he saw phoenixes flying, dragons bellowing, flaming eyes that captured his…

“Don’t look directly into it,” cried Kingsley. “The _Book of Spells_ says Fiendfyre can bewitch you!” 

Severus blinked, looking away. Tilting his head up, he spotted two distant figures in the sky. “Shit! I think they’re flying away!” 

~

“They’re gone?” cried Lucius. “Quick, save the Manor—”

“The zombies are gone, too,” said Dumbledore. He smiled, his expression strained. “I should propose an addendum to the _Book of Spells_ ’ zombie chapter.” 

“Thank Salazar that’s over,” said Narcissa. “Now extinguish that fire!”

“Wait!” Kingsley snapped. “Severus…the book!”

Severus, staring after Voldemort, blinked. “What about it—? Oh! But they’re escaping. I should—”

“Destroy the book,” said Kingsley quietly. “We’ll have other opportunities to…capture him.” 

Severus hesitated. 

Kingsley nodded. 

Sighing, Severus extracted the Horcrux from his robes and, after Kingsley’s Protego came down, he threw it directly into the Fiendfyre.

~

The Fiendfyre flared bright, and a shriek emanated from it that made them all clap hands over their ears. 

Severus and Kingsley both cast _Protego_ just as the fire shot into the sky, then abruptly went out. 

There was a pause before everyone turned to stare at Severus. “What in Salazar’s name was that?” Lucius whispered. 

“I was about to ask the same question,” Dumbledore said, eyebrow raised. 

Severus exhaled. “It’s a long story. Perhaps we should get out of here before anyone else shows up.” 

“Is Hogwarts acceptable?” asked Dumbledore. 

Lucius waved a hand. “Absolutely. Anywhere but here works.” 

~


End file.
